See Me, Feel Me
by elphabachan
Summary: When the boys find out Jackie's kinky secret love for The Who, Hyde sees it as an opportunity.
1. Listening to you I get the music

A/N: Hello everyone!! This is my very first M rated piece! I'm quite excited about it, actually, and I hope that it is worthy of posting and not goddawful. I wrote this as a part of the Guilty Pleasures challenge. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own THAT 70S SHOW nor The Who's TOMMY.

* * *

**See Me, Feel Me**

It had been two months into the New Year and decade for the gang in the basement, but they were still in stasis from the 70s: sitting in the basement, going to the Hub, smoking pot, etcetera. The only large changes that had taken place since New Years were that 1) it was official that both Donna and Eric were leaving for Madison in the fall, and 2) Jackie and Fez had broken up. Neither changes were big surprises, for any of them. In fact, Jackie and Fez had lasted exactly three weeks after New Years, and then she'd decided that they were better as friends. While Fez would have been content kissing Jackie forever, even if she never loved him, she was not happy with it. Not only because she wasn't really attracted to him, but because she didn't want to hurt him in the long run. It was one of the most selfless things she'd done.

So now on this frigid February day, the gang was sitting in the basement watching TV. Well, part of the gang. Eric and Donna were on the couch, Jackie next to them, and Hyde was in his chair.

"Ugh, can we please watch something else?" Jackie asked. "Reruns of 'The Brady Bunch' can be really trying."

"I thought you liked this show," Donna said.

"Yeah, when I was twelve," Jackie muttered. "No one's life is this perfect!"

"Wow, she's actually figured it out," Hyde said, cruelly. Jackie shot him a glare, and then snorted. She was in an especially bad mood that day, as she'd been looking for a new job and as of yet had no success. Not to mention that she'd certainly received a big fat 'I told you so' from her friends about her and Fez.

"I figured it out a long time ago, Steven," Jackie said, somewhat sadly.

"Where is Fez today, anyway?" Eric asked, and Donna hit him on the shoulder for his insensitive use of segue. "Ow!! I.. Oh. Sorry, Jackie." It wasn't even a sensitive subject for her anymore, but the fact they acted as if it were irritated her.

"No no no, don't be sorry," she said. "He has a long afternoon at the salon today. He said he'd stop by tonight…. Can we please change the channel? If Cindy lisps one more time-!"

"Okay okay," Donna said, and flipped it. On the screen, rock music blared through. "What's this?" Roger Daltry and Ann Margaret were seen, and Hyde chuckled.

"Oh they can't be serious," he said.

"What is this?" Eric asked, but the TV was more than willing to answer it for him.

"For one night only, in honor of Roger Daltry's birthday, the Point Place Theater will be showing a midnight screening of 'Tommy', the legendary rock opera by The Who."

"This movie is just ridiculous," Hyde muttered, and Donna and Eric nodded. Jackie had gotten very quiet as the ad continued.

"See Roger Daltry as Tommy, the Deaf Mute Blind boy who can play pinball like a pro. Hear the music by Pete Townsend on our speaker system. Feel the emotion of 'Tommy'. March 1st at Midnight."

"I'll stick to the album, thanks," Hyde said. "Though I lost it… But still, it's better than the movie ever was."

"Oh, it looks like it could be fun," Donna said. "I mean, I love The Who, Eric, maybe we should go."

"We could go…" Eric said, and Jackie stood up.

"I'm going to go home," she said, voice clipped.

"Is everything okay?" Donna asked.

"We aren't watching 'The Brady Bunch' anymore," Hyde scoffed, and Jackie was already out the door. "Jeeze, she's nuts."

"We've always known that," Eric said.

* * *

Jackie got home, rushed to her room, and slammed the door. She rummaged through her box of albums, frantically. That commercial had set something off in her. Something that she had felt inexplicably for months, unless it was a simple matter of association. She fingered through the box, and then found the album she was looking for. Had she not been so bitter, she would have felt bad about stealing Hyde's album. She held up 'Tommy' looking at the crisscross design on the cover and smiling a little bit. She had taken it a day after Sam had shown up and ruined everything. It wasn't difficult. She knew where all his albums were kept, and she just stomped into his room, grabbed it, and left. He'd never suspect her. After all, why would Jackie want The Who?

Jackie set it on her turntable, and lit some candles. She didn't know there was a movie. That was probably just as well that she hadn't seen it. She climbed up on her bed, and let the music pour into her ears, fully and freely.

_Got a feelin' 21 is gonna be a good year,_

_Especially if you and me see it in together._

_So you think 21 is gonna be a good year?_

_Could be good for me and her but you and her?_

_No never!_

_I had no reason to be over optimistic,_

_But somehow when you smile, I could brave bad weather._

She then reached into her nightstand drawer. She had something there that had helped her through almost a year of no sex whatsoever. After all, it had been since Steven. A little doohickey she had purchased at one of those stores she had to enter while wearing big sunglasses was in her hand, and she fingered it gingerly. It had been advertised as a 'body massager', but everyone knew better. She turned it on, and the constant buzz made her smile a little bit. She crawled under the covers, and unfastened her skirt, slipping it down around her ankles.

As she placed the vibrator where it was most comfortable, she just closed her eyes, and listened to Roger Daltry's voice as he played multiple characters in the rock opera. God, it was magical, and she felt her orgasm build slowly as it massaged her clit continuously.

While Jackie went on her amazing journey, Fez walked into the apartment. His last client had to cancel, so he was just happy enough to come home and relax. He hung up his coat, and heard the music coming from Jackie's room.

"Jackie?" he called. "Jackie, why are you listening to The Who?" She didn't answer, the music was probably too loud, so he just decided to ask her. He never had to knock before, so why should he start now?

He opened the door, and saw Jackie arching her back, moaning loudly as her ecstasy burst forth. She was basically writhing on the bed, and had he never done what she was doing before he would have mistook her for being completely off her rocker.

Fez, shocked and embarrassed by what he saw, turned and left the room closing the door quietly. He didn't want her to be embarrassed too, and knew that she hadn't noticed that he'd seen her. Of course, had she noticed, she would have killed him then and there. Instead, she writhed in pleasure and let out a strangled shriek of pleasure.

_What about the boy?_

_What about the boy?_

_What about the boy, he saw it all!_

Jackie fell back on her pillow, blissfully. The music was just amazing, and these orgasms she would get were some of the best of her life. She giggled a little bit, and clutched her pillow to her chest. My God, I could do this all day long, she thought, and ran a hand through her hair. Perhaps she could do it all day, at least until she was in a better mood. With a couple more rounds of this it wouldn't be too tough.

_You didn't hear it you didn't see (I saw it!)._

_You won't say nothin' to no one,_

_Never in your life. You never heard._

_How silly it seems without any proof._

_You didn't hear it, you didn't see._

_Never heard it, not a word of it._

_You won't say nothing to no one,_

_Never tell a soul what you know is the truth._

Fez, on the other hand, was less than feeling good. His ex would never touch him, but she'd get off to a voice and music. It was sort of insulting. And while he'd hoped he'd see Jackie in that state many times before, he'd wanted to be the one making her that way. But apparently only Pete Townsend's music and Roger Daltry's voice could do that now. He felt dirty seeing that, and had to leave the apartment. He rushed out.

And Jackie sighed happily, for right now only the music mattered.

_Got a feelin' 21 is gonna be a good year._

_Especially if you and me see it in together/_

_Got a feelin' 21 is gonna be a good year._

_Especially if you and me see it in together._

_I had no reason to be over optimistic, _

_But somehow when you smile, I could brave bad weather._

_What about the boy?_

* * *

Eric and Hyde were in the basement playing cards, when Fez walked in slowly.

"Hey Fez, we didn't expect to see you here, didn't you have appointments all day?" Eric asked.

"It was cancelled," Fez said, monotone. Hyde and Eric continued playing cards.

"Well you missed Donna and Jackie," Eric continued. "Donna had to go cover a shift at the station, and I don't know what happened to Jackie."

"She got all weird and left," Hyde said. "Man, the girl is nuts."

"You've been complaining about her throughout this entire game," Eric said. "Ya wanna talk about why?"

"No," Hyde snapped. Eric shrugged, and then looked at Fez.

"Hey Fez, what's going on?" he asked. "You've been awfully quiet. And you haven't touched the candy that's been sitting on the table. What give?"

"I SAW JACKIE PLEASURING HERSELF!" he exclaimed, and Hyde and Eric both dropped their cards.

"You WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

"It's true!! It's truuuuuuuuue," Fez wailed. "She didn't want pleasure from me but she will pleasure herself!"

"Fez man, you have to have seen something else," Hyde said. "Jackie doesn't masturbate. She can't even say parts of the female anatomy without turning red! You must have seen something else. You must have. It must have been something-."

"Else?" Fez asked, sitting on the couch next to Eric. "Tell me what else this could be! Jackie, under the covers, arching her back, moaning in PLEASURE!"

"…. Maybe she was having a nightmare," Eric said.

"Maybe she was possessed by the devil," Hyde offered.

"Does the Devil listen to The Who?" Fez demanded.

"Well now I know you're lying," Hyde said. "Jackie doesn't masturbate and she DEFINITELY doesn't like The Who."

"It sounds to me that she likes them a LOT," Eric said, and snickered, and both Fez and Hyde shot him a look. "What?"

"Fez, are you sure?" Hyde asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Fez snapped.

"Jackie masturbates to The Who," Eric said, and began to ponder. "… That's actually kind of sexy……. Kind of REALLY sexy."

"I knew she had her kinks, but that?" Hyde asked. He was flabbergasted. The ide of his ex touching herself to The Who, to ANY rock music, was incredibly unbelieveable. Incredibly ludicrous. Incredibly….

Hot, actually. It was incredibly hot. Now to say that Hyde hadn't thought about Jackie in that way since he dumped her for Sam would be a big fat lie. He'd thought about Jackie Burkhart every day of his fake marriage, every day after his fake marriage, and every day she was with Fez. He had also been trying to think of ways to get her back into bed, but she was so mad at him he never thought it would work. There had been a few attempts. There was the time that she was reaching into the fridge and he tickled her side, to which she kicked him in the shin. Then there was the time that he sat next to her on the couch, putting his arm around her, in which she stood up and sat on the chair. And then there was New Years…. He'd planted a drunken kiss on her lips, and she had looked at him with a sultry gaze… until Fez began his tirade, and she ran from the Foreman house. They had broken up shortly after that. Hyde was beginning to think that he was never going to get her back in bed.

But now he had a strategy.

"What Who was it?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know, but it was them," Fez said. "Ai, I don't know if I'll be able to look her in the eyes ever again. She was just so….. she was a GODDESS, prettier than I've ever seen her."

"Yeah…" Hyde agreed, and tapped a finger to his lips. "Okay, was it from 'Who's Next'?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Fez exclaimed. "Stop!! I'm done reminiscing!! This is the worst thing I could have ever seen!"

"Fez, you peep on girls all the time," Eric said.

"I'll never peep again."

"Ha!" Eric laughed.

At that moment Jackie walked in, a large smile across her face. All three of them looked at her.

"Hey boys," she said. "I decided to come back. Fez! Hi! I thought you had appointments all afternoon." Fez was like a deer in the headlights. His mouth dropped slack, and he just stood up.

"You're right!" he exclaimed. "I must get back to work!" He rushed from the basement at that moment, and Jackie looked after him, confused.

"What a weirdo," she said, and sat on the couch next to Eric. "So how have you two been?" Eric and Hyde were just looking at her. Eric was seeing her in a new light. He'd never noticed how hot she was until now.

"So Jackie," he said, and smiled at her. "You want to 'Call Me Lightning'?" She wrinkled her nose at him.

"The HELL are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused. Eric sort of sat back, and Hyde just stared at his ex. "And what are YOU looking at, Steven?"

"Nothing," he said. Jackie looked from Eric to Hyde, and then rolled here eyes.

"You guys are just all weird today, like pod people or something," she stated. "What happened between when I left and when I came back?"

"Nothing," Hyde said, acting as normal as possible. He didn't want her to suspect anything after all. It would ruin his plan. "So Jackie, what are you doing tomorrow?" She looked at him, and shrugged.

"Oh, not much, more job hunting," she said. "Why?"

"Well, we're getting some new music in tomorrow and maybe you'd want to come check it out," he said. She eyed him, and he just smiled at her. It wasn't that they weren't on nice terms. They were pretty fine, actually. But this was strange of him to ask her to just come by. She was suspicious, but did like the idea of a first pick of music.

"…Okay," she said. "…. I guess I could stop by." Hyde smirked.

"Cool," he said. Jackie went through her purse, and Eric stood slowly.

"I'm going to get a sode from upstairs. Hyde man. Wanna join me?" Eric asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Hyde said.

"No Hyde, really, you want a soda," Eric said, and Hyde caught the drift. So he stood, and followed Eric up the steps. Once they were in the kitchen, Eric gave him a disapproving look.

"Hyde man, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"About what?" Hyde demanded, as innocently as he could.

"You are going to take that info Fez told us and use it to your advantage, aren't you?" Eric asked.

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Eric said. "You're going to play The Who tomorrow in hopes of getting laid."

"You have quite the imagination, Foreman."

"Imagination my ass, I can read you like a book, and if she knew what we know she'd be reading you too," Eric said. "Since when do you want to get back together with Jackie?"

"Who said anything about getting back together?" Hyde asked. "I just need some sex, it's been awhile."

"As much as I find this somewhat deplorable, if I said anything to her she'd just get really really embarrassed about what Fez saw," Eric said. "So you're lucky I'm in a Catch 22."

"Yep," Hyde said, and grinned.

"….. Man, to think I'd be turned on by the idea of Jackie getting off to The Who," Eric muttered. "We cannot tell Donna about this. She would kill me."

"Heh heh, yeah she would," Hyde said. A/N 2: This will probably be in three or four parts, just so you know! You know what to do now

* * *


	2. Gazing at you I get the heat

A/N: I was able to get this up today in between packing like mad. Mad as a hatter, I say! I hope you all enjoy it!!

* * *

Hyde had set everything up that next morning. He'd put a blanket on the couch, he'd set up 'Who's Next' on the store sound system, and now he was just waiting. She was supposed to show up at 8:15, which he figured gave him enough time to seduce her with the music, fuck her, and then clean up and get everything situated before his store opened at 9:30. He smiled, and rubbed his hands together. She was going to be puddy in his hands.

He did, however, have to wonder why he was so excited. Sure, sex was great, and sex with Jackie was fantastic, but there was more to it than that. Ever since she and Fez had broken up, he'd sort of felt like taking back what was his. Even if Jackie didn't belong to him, she felt like his because deep down he knew he was hers. He'd always be hers.

Unfortunately, it was pretty clear that Jackie didn't want to get back with him. In any sense of the word. He'd gone too far the last time, and he knew it. Before, he could slowly chip away at her and she'd come back to him. Now, he just didn't know.

He was taken from his ruminations by a knocking on the window. He looked up, and saw Jackie, hugging herself in the cold. He got up, and let her inside.

"So where is this music?" she asked, walking inside. "Ooh! Tell me you have some Springsteen! He's so hot!"

"You have awhile to wait for that one," Hyde said, and pointed to some boxes by the couch. "You can look through there and find something you like." She nodded, and sat on the couch. She began sorting, and Hyde walked to the sound system. He turned on 'Who's Next', and watched her. Was she melting? Was she getting weak in the knees? Was she going to stand up and throw him onto the couch and have her filthy way with him?

No, she was going to look through the albums. So he turned up the music a little bit. She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"That's kind of loud, don't you think?" she asked.

"….. You don't like it?" he asked back.  
"Well it's not that I don't like it, it's fine," she said. "But it's kind of loud."

"How much do you like it?" he asked.

"I like it as much as I like most of The Who's music, Steven, what is going on?" she asked. "Why are you blasting 'Who's Next' and showing me bad music?"

"How much do you like other Who?" he asked. "What other Who do you like?"

"Okay, I have no idea what has come over you but you're CLEARLY not thinking straight today," she said, standing up. "So you wake me up early to look at music you SAID I'd like, and you play The Who too loudly. What gives?" Hyde didn't know what to say. Either Fez was wrong about what he saw or she was REALLY good at hiding it. Or maybe it was something else….

"…. Sorry," was all he could say at this point. "Just… sorry."

"…. It's okay," she said, and sat down again. "This way I can go on the job hunt earlier." He then had a brilliant idea. It was just going to have to be a case of trial and error.

"How about you work for me today," he said. She looked at him skeptically. "Just for today, you could use the money and I could use the help." She thought for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"Okay," she said. "But just for today, we aren't going to make a habit out of this."

"Of course not," he said. "I guess your first piece of work is to clean up those albums you've strewn about the floor. She nodded, and he went into the backroom. He gathered every single Who album he could find, 'Quadrophenia', 'The Who Sings My Generation', 'Happy Jack', 'Who Are You', EVERY SINGLE ONE. Even the compilation albums. Jackie was here for a work day. And Hyde was going to figure out which album got her off. Even if he had to get her back for a second day he was going to figure it out.

* * *

By four in the afternoon, Hyde had gone through most of the Who albums, to no avail. At least Jackie was proving to be a good worker. She had sold many records and tapes, and showed no sign of stopping. She was such a great huckster, he was considering offering her a full position at Grooves.

"No, you see if you buy both The Monkees AND The Ramones, you have a nice balance of light hearted boy group and rebellious New York punk," she said, holding up two tapes for the thuggish looking guy at the store.

"Why would I want The Monkees?" he asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I can guarantee that no woman, no matter what social circle, can resist 'Day Dream Believer'," she stated. "Trust me." He considered the tapes, and then handed her the money.

"Thank you!" she said. "Enjoy your music!" The guy left, and Hyde shook his head. He had had enough Who for the day, and decided to simpy turn on the radio.

"This is Hot Donna, coming to you on this cold February 28th," Donna's voice said over the airwaves. "It's nice we get one more day of February, it being a leap year and all. That way maybe this cold trend will snap in time for March. I'll be back in a few minutes with more rock hits, after a few words from our sponsors."

"Great, now the store has commercials," Jackie said, sorting through some tapes. "The timing was bad, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"What happened to The Who marathon today?" she asked.

"Eh, it had a good run," he said. "…. So do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"Nah, I need to continue the job search," she said. "Thanks though."

Over the radio, the familiar chords of 'Pinball Wizard' began to play. Hyde looked at it, and realized it was an advertisement.

"At midnight, March 1st, take the Amazing Journey of a lifetime!" the voice said. "The Who's 'Tommy' playing at the Point Place movie theater. SEE Roger Daltry as Tommy, FEEL the emotion as he searches for his voice, sight, and hearing. EXPERIENCE the music!"

"God, they are really pushing that movie," Hyde said, and looked over at Jackie. Strangely, she was gripping the counter, her back to him. "Jackie?"

"Yeah?" she asked, spinning around quickly. "What? What's up? What's going on?" He eyed her. She was looking frantic, as she wrung her hands together and breathed as normally as possible. He looked at the radio, and then it hit him. The entire time it had been 'Tommy'. Why hadn't he thought of that before?! For God's sake, it was simply one of The Who's most popular albums! It was a more likely choice than 'Live at Leeds', and yet he'd played that one and not 'Tommy'. But just looking at Jackie and he could tell, the lust in her eyes as the advertisement played out, just hearing the music had her hot and bothered. And that made him a little turned on himself.

"So…. You wanna go see this movie or something?" he asked. She looked at him, and gulped a little bit.

"…. Like a date?" she asked. "Because Steven, I've told you that I don't want to get back together, and-."

"Jackie, chill out. You just seem to REALLY like this commercial," he said, and she bit her lip. Damn it, WHY did that have to play right now?

"I thought you said that you weren't interested in this movie," she quipped.

"Well it's a classic," Hyde said. "Even if it's dumb as hell." The commercial ended, and Jackie was no longer turned on, so she became curious.

"What's the catch?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No catch, just a good time out with a friend," he said, and smiled innocently. She looked him up and down. Until recently Hyde had simply been trying to get into her pants. She wasn't into that, as he had hurt her very VERY deeply many times since he came back from Vegas. She had sworn to herself that she would never take him back, because all he would do was hurt her again, only worse. She didn't know how it could get worse than the stripper, and she didn't want to know. But this was a nice gesture. He just wanted to rebuild their friendship. So she smiled, proud of his maturity. Even if the music of 'Tommy' did get her a little... feisty, she was pretty sure she could control herself. At least she hoped so.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Donna and Eric were making out in the basement, listening to 'Won't Get Fooled Again'. Eric was trying to think of his buxom bottle blonde, but the whole idea of The Who was going through his mind like crazy thanks to the music. He kept thinking of Jackie, and The Who, and the kinkiness of her little secret. He was getting hard, but wasn't sure if it was because of Donna or the thought of Jackie. Donna bit his neck a little, and he accidentally let something slip.

"Yeah… That's it, right there…. Yeah, that's great, Jackie," he said. Donna abruptly stopped, and pulled away. He realized his mistake, and knew he was going to get it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" she exclaimed, hitting his chest with her hands angrily. He yelped, and she shot up from the couch.

"I didn't say anything!" he said.

"You said 'Jackie'!" she yelled. "Why did you say 'Jackie'?!"

Now Eric had a couple options here. He could try and muster up a really bad lie and likely get his ass kicked by Donna, though it would keep Hyde's plan in tact. OR he could tell the truth and save his neck, but sacrifice Hyde's. Well, as much as Eric was a loyal friend, when it came down to his neck or Hyde's, he would pick his.

"I said Jackie because we're listening to The Who and she masturbates to it!" Eric exclaimed. Donna was about to start yelling about how absurd that was. But the fact was that she was too taken aback to yell any more.

"How the heck do you know that?" she demanded. It all had to come forward now, there was no choice in the matter.

"Fez walked in on her listening to it and she was… you know," Eric said. "And he was so freaked out he came here and told me and Hyde all about it!"

"Oh for God's SAKE!" Donna exclaimed. "Hyde knows too? Who else knows besides you guys?"

"Just you, I swear," Eric said. "Look, I'm sorry that I said her name, but Donna, it's kind of kinky! I'm only human!! And a MALE no less!" Donna sighed in exasperation.

"…. If it happens again, I'll kill you," Donna said.

"….. So do you wanna keep going?"

"No, not right now," she muttered, and turned off the music. She turned on the TV, and Eric internally groaned. He'd blown it, but he wasn't dead meat. He didn't know if he was happy about it or not.

At that moment, Jackie and Hyde walked into the basement. Eric turned a deep red, and Donna shot him a side glance. She wasn't used to the thought of someone being attracted to Jackie over her. After all, she'd had Hyde's affections first, and whenever they went out, as much as Jackie tried to be the center of attention, the guys always fell for Donna. She figured that Kelso and Fez didn't count, as Kelso was a manwhore and Fez was strange. But ERIC??? She tried to tell herself that it was just fantasy, and on some level she knew it was, but still…

"Hey Donna! Eric!" Jackie said. "I made some money today!"

"Yeah?" Donna asked. "Did you get a job?"

"Just for today, Steven asked if I'd work at Grooves for the day," Jackie said, and Donna looked at Hyde suspiciously. "So I sold records and tapes, and Steven paid me!"

"That was nice of you, Hyde," Eric said.

"Jackie, can I talk to you for a minute? Upstairs?" Donna asked, and bit her lip. Though she wasn't in the mood to talk to Jackie after what Eric had done, but she was her best friend, and knew that something was up.

"Well, sure, Donna," Jackie said, and they walked up the steps. Hyde smirked, and sat next to Eric.

"I figured it out, man," Hyde said.

"Figured what out?" Eric queried.

"It's not just any of The Who's music that Jackie gets off on," Hyde said, resting a foot on the table. "It's TOMMY. So guess where we're going at midnight tomorrow."

"Oh, let me guess," Eric said. " 'Tommy the Movie', right?" Eric asked.

"Yep," Hyde stated. "And I can safely say that she isn't thinking of it as a date, so the outcome is in my favor."

"So she's going out with you because she doesn't think it's a date, huh?" Eric asked. "So she still doesn't want to get back together?"

"After tomorrow that may change." Now Eric knew that Donna was going to tell Jackie, because that's how girls were. Donna wouldn't find this whole scheme to be a great burn, she'd find it sick and manipulative. So of course when Jackie told Donna that both Eric and Hyde knew about her fetish, she'd know exactly what this 'friendly outing' was in reality. And frankly, Eric felt that Hyde deserved whatever he got from Jackie. After all, though he called her names and butted heads with her all the time, Jackie was a friend. So wouldn't it be the ULTIMATE burn if he sat back and watched it all unfold? So he smiled, and said

"Well good luck to you, sir."

* * *

Upstairs, Jackie and Donna were talking in the kitchen.

"Donna, I think that Steven and I are slowly becoming friends again!" Jackie exclaimed, and had a nervous smile on her face.

"Just friends?" Donna asked. "Like, friends friends?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with Hyde," Donna said, but relieved that Jackie seemingly had no interest in Eric. "I thought you said that you could never forgive him for marrying a stripper over you."

"Well, I did feel that way," Jackie said. "But lately, we've been sort of getting back to normal. He invited me to a movie. It would be like if you and Michael went to this movie."

"I guess…."

"And I mean, he let me work at his store for the day because I needed the money. I was thinking about how nice it was, though I wish he played more of a variety…"

"Huh?"

"Well, as much as I like The Who, he only played them the whole time I was working today," Jackie said, and Donna began to piece it together. "And that was fine, but I mean come on! It's not going to attract all kinds, you know?"

"Wait a minute Jackie, he only played 'The Who'?" Donna asked. "And you didn't…. enjoy it?"

"Well I like The Who enough, but that's a lot of-."

"Wait wait wait," Donna said. "What are you two doing for your date?"

"…. He's taking me to 'Tommy' at midnight tomorrow," Jackie said, starting to get suspicious. Donna, being the smart girl she was and knowing what she knew, figured it out. "Donna, what's-?"

"Jackie, don't go," Donna said.

"But-!"

"Tell me you aren't going to go on this date!"

"Firstly it's not a date, and why not?" Jackie demanded. "Steven asked me in hopes of being my pal, I think that's a huge step for him and for us as friends! This isn't like when he was trying to just bed me, you know?"

"But he is! He knows about your, shall we say, LOVE for Tommy," Donna said, and Jackie felt her stomach lurch a little.

"… I don't know what you're-."

"Okay, I know this is really embarrassing for you, but he knows what you do when you listen to The Who," Donna said. "How you…. You do what I do when I listen to Marvin Gaye."

"No I don't!" Jackie protested, though she was turning a deep shade of purple.

"This isn't the time to be demure!" Donna exclaimed. "Look, yesterday, you went home, and you did your thing…. Well Fez saw you."

"How could he have seen me?!" Jackie exclaimed, throwing feigned ignorance out the window.

"I don't know, but he did, and he came here and told Eric and Hyde because he was so freaked out or something," Donna said.

"Oh my God. Oh my GOD! Shit this is SO EMBARASSING!" Jackie wailed, putting her hands to her forehead. "I'm surprised he didn't call Michael and tell him about it!"

"Me too. But because of this knowledge, I think that Hyde is just taking you to this movie because it gets you off and he's horny." Jackie shook her head, and sat at the table.

"That… That isn't true," Jackie said, crushed. "I thought that maybe we were going to try and…." She stopped. What did she think this was? Friends? Or an actual date? Had it been a friendly thing, would she be this hurt?

"Try and what?" Donna asked, compassionately.

"You know, be friends! Because that's what I wanted!" Jackie said, convincing herself as best she could.

"I know, Jackie, I know," Donna said. "Look, maybe he just really wants to get back together and figures that this is going to help things along, but… I wouldn't go to the movie. You're at a disadvantage and you could fall into a doomed spiral again." Jackie sat in thought for a little bit. She then clapped her hands together.

"No," Jackie said. "I'm going to the movie."

"Jackie, that's not a good idea-."

"I'm going to go to the movie, Donna," Jackie said. "I'm not the only one with a guilty pleasure, you know. Steven Hyde deserves to get a taste of his own insensitive medicine!" With that, she stood up, and walked down the steps into the basement. Donna didn't know what she was planning, but she knew that Jackie was the master at payback. She had been a cheerleader, after all.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home," Jackie said, strolling down the steps cheerfully. "Steven, thank you again for letting me work and the money. I will see you tomorrow night, right?"

"You know it," Hyde said, and walked to the door with her. "I'm sure you'll find the movie quite…. Pleasurable." He smirked, and she sort of laughed, looking up at him.

"I think you're right," she said, her voice an octave lower than normal. "Be ready." She left the basement, and Hyde turned, smiling lecherously at Eric.

"Told ya, Foreman," Hyde said. Eric looked at Donna, who gave him a sly smile, and Eric turned back to Hyde. He smiled too.

"You sure did, Hyde man," Eric quipped.

* * *

Jackie was listening to 'Tommy' that night, coming down from her latest orgasm. 

"You get me every time, 'Underture'," she muttered to herself, and got up to get ready for her 'date'. The thing was, when she and Hyde were lovers, he liked to listen to music while they had sex. Which was fine on paper, but Jackie and Hyde didn't exactly agree on music. He'd always pick something that wasn't romantic in the least, and while the sex was good, the music always distracted her a little bit and never helped her reach that moment that every woman loves and some just never experience. But there was one day that the music he picked…. It was magical, and she crashed back to Earth almost weeping in absolute euphoria. When she asked what it was, he just muttered " 'Tommy', why?" And she didn't answer.

But now she was pretty angry that Steven, the man she had given her soul too, was just planning on abusing her love of 'Tommy' to get what he wanted. Especially since he was hiding his true intentions with a mask of camaraderie. She sat at her mirror, and combed her hair, humming with the music. Of course, what Steven wasn't planning on was her strategy. Fighting fire with fire was something she enjoyed, and if it was Steven, she could enjoy it that much more. She smiled evilly as she looked at her clothes for the date the next night. Steven was not going to forget that date. If she could keep her composure, she would see to it that he couldn't keep his.


	3. Following you I climb the mountain

A/N: The smut is BACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own THAT 70S SHOW nor The Who's TOMMY.

* * *

Hyde knocked on her apartment door at 11:30 the next night, as Jackie liked being at least twenty minutes ready to every movie she went to. So if they left right away, she wouldn't freak out about lines or seating. Though he had a feeling it wouldn't be very busy that night. Jackie opened the door, wearing a long black winter coat. 

"Hello, Steven," she said, tossing her hair.

"Hey Jackie," he said. "Ready?"

"You know it," she said, nearly purring. They walked out of the building to his car, and she sat in the passenger seat. He was blasting the heat on the frigid evening, but she still kept her coat on.

"Aren't you getting warm?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," she stated, batting her lashes at him. He noticed that she'd made herself up quite prettily that night. As if she wanted him to take her already. The thought of the movie must have been getting to her. He grinned to himself. But he didn't notice that she was grinning to herself as well.

"So did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yes," she stated. "Why?"

"Friends ask about each other's days," he said. The nerve, she thought.

"I suppose they do," she said.

* * *

They got to the theater, and he paid for their tickets. They walked to their seats, and she ran a hand through her wavy hair. 

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Well, it's a little warm in here," she said, and began to unbutton her coat. "They know how to blast the heat, don't they?"

"Yep," Hyde said, and she took off her coat. And his stomach began to flip flop.

Jackie was wearing her high school spring cheerleader outfit. She looked at him innocently, or what appeared to be innocently.

"What?" she asked, her voice lilting towards naiveté, even though she knew DAMN WELL that he loved her cheerleading outfits.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked, his throat suddenly dry. "It's like, fifteen degrees outside!"

"Oh this?" she asked, brushing the top gingerly. "Well I need to do laundry and this was my only clean outfit. I'm washing my clothes tomorrow night at the Foremans house though, so no worries. I think the skirt has gotten a little shorter though from all the washes. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Hyde said.

"Well just look!" she demanded, and stood. "Doesn't it look shorter?" She bent over, her ass within arms length of him. "Can you see my panties?"

"Would you sit down?" he demanded, and the lights began to dim. He yanked her to her chair, and she huffed in pretend agitation.

"Well fine, you can tell me tomorrow when I wear it to the Foreman's," she stated.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "It's too cold to wear that thing!"

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah."

"I'll just have to wear my winter uniform."

"That's NOT what I meant-!"

"Shh! The movie is starting." Hyde snorted, and Jackie crossed her legs. He could see up her thigh, and it was going to drive him crazy. If there was one outfit that always got him hot and bothered, it was her cheerleading uniform.

She ate her popcorn, and stared at the screen. He'd watch her brush her hand on her skirt, and catch a glimpse of more thigh. But at least soon she'd be melting at his feet, and then maybe he could actually rip that cheerleading uniform off her body. And with this music, it was going to happen. He just knew it. He just NEEDED it to. Because if it didn't, he'd of blown his chance of getting her back.

What was he thinking? NOT getting her back. NOT. Getting her into bed. That's what it was. That's what he wanted. Of course, what did he really want? He had that to think about while NOT thinking about her outfit. It was going to be a long movie. He rested his chin in his hand, sulkily, and watched her rock her head back and forth to the music.

"Ann Margaret is so pretty," Jackie said. "Oliver Reed, however, is not."

"Shut yer pie hole, I'm trying to watch the movie," he snapped. She snorted, and smiled internally. He was dying to have her, and she wouldn't let him. He was utterly and completely miserable.

Perfect.

* * *

As the movie progressed, Jackie became smugger and smugger. While she was feeling pretty good, her urges weren't completely out of control, partly due to the fact that the vocals weren't the ones she was used to. Hyde, on the other hand, wasn't faring well, as Jackie was giving him hell. She had spilled popcorn on his lap, and was picking up the kernels that were dangerously close to his crotch area, which was getting harder the more he looked at her outfit. And it wasn't as if she was being modest at all. She kept propping her foot up on the seat in front of her, and smiling coyly at him. He couldn't tell if she was oblivious, extremely attracted to him, or on to him in every way, shape, and form. And the most frustrating part was that while Jackie was enjoying herself, she was not ENJOYING herself. It must have been because it wasn't the actual band members singing the songs. Just other actors. His plan seemed to be a bust. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, no, purred.

"Nothing."

"Don't you like the movie?"

"You know I don't like the movie, Jackie."

"Well it was YOUR idea," she said, spilling more popcorn. "Whoops!" She was about to pick it up gingerly, but her grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me," he growled. She yanked her hand away, glaring at him.

"I thought that was what you wanted?" she hissed, and he was a little perplexed. How was she on to him? Was she on to him?

But then…. Then his salvation happened. For nearing the end of the movie, Tommy was taken to a doctor, played oddly by Jack Nicholson, at least in Hyde's opinion it was odd. And Tommy's subconscious sang…

_See me, feel me._

_Touch me. Heal me._

_See me, feel me._

_Touch me. Heal me._

Hyde looked over at Jackie, who was now staring at the screen, her breasts heaving as she breathed in and out. That was what she needed. Roger's voice. It all had to fit together. She licked her lips, and when he'd stopped, she calmed down. Hyde smiled. Soon Tommy would be able to see, hear, and talk again. Which meant that Roger was going to be singing more. And that Jackie was going to be all over him. Of course, if she hiked that skirt up any higher he'd be all over her too.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered later, and she jumped a little bit. She then smiled at him.

"Are you?" she whispered back.

"Oh yeah."

"Well so am I," she said, and jumped again as Roger Daltrey's voice began to sing 'I'm Free'.

_I'm free! I'm free!_

_And freedom tastes of reality. _

_I'm free! I'm free!_

_And I'm waiting for you to follow me…_

She was holding her composure well enough, but it was getting more and more difficult. And now Hyde was putting his hand on her thigh. She looked at him, and he was staring at her. So the cards were out on the table now. His hand moved up her skirt, and began to toy with her panties. He tugged at them, and she exhaled a little bit. He moved towards her sex, and she closed her eyes. Why are you letting him do this? She thought. Why aren't you swatting him away? WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM TRAP YOU???

Because it feels so good, she answered herself.

He slipped his hand into the fabric, and felt his way around, curiously. She bit her lip. He found her clit, and she yelped a little. He played with it, teasingly. She moaned, and gripped the seat as he fingered it harder and faster. That's right, cum for me, baby, he thought, leaning into her neck and kissing it.

"Steven," she rasped.

"Don't you like it?" he whispered in her ear, and pushed harder. She threw her head back, trying to remain quiet.

_If I told you what it takes to reach the highest high,_

_You'd laugh and say that nothing's that simple._

_But you've been told many times before_

_Messiahs pointing to the door._

_And no one had the guts to leave the temple._

She just couldn't take it. She leapt up, and bolted from the theater. Hyde was surprised, it had happened so fast. First she was there, enjoying what he was doing despite herself, and then she was out the door. He grabbed his coat, and hers, and followed her into the cold March night.

"Jackie!" he called after her, but she didn't acknowledge him as she ran down the street. "Shit!" He got into the El Camino, and began to drive after her. After all, she was going to freeze in this weather in that incredibly skimpy and therefore sexy cheerleader outfit.

Jackie was running as best she could, feeling incredibly angry with herself for going to the movie when she KNEW she was no match for it or Steven. Why was he doing this to her? Why could he STILL do this to her? Even when her brain screamed at her that she was being a fucking moron, her emotions were screaming in her other ear to turn around and go to him.

His car pulled up beside her.

"Jackie, you can't walk home dressed like that," he said.

"Go away."

"Jackie, just get in the car, there's heat in here."

"Go. Away."

"Jackie! Get in the goddamn car!"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at him.

"I'll go away when I drop you off, if you freeze to death I'll never forgive myself," he said. She huffed, and gave in. It was pretty cold out. She opened the door and climbed in, and he handed her her coat, which she hugged.

"Just take me home," she said, bitterly. "It's what FRIENDS do, right?" He didn't answer, and drove. It hadn't worked. At least, not the way he wanted it to. Now she was pissed and probably going to let him have it. And not in the way he had hoped.


	4. I get excitement at your feet

A/N: The last part of this first attempt at smuttiness has arrived. And I'm quite proud of it! I don't know when I am going to be posting another story, as I don't have many very complete right now and go to California for a week on Tuesday, but hopefully by mid July something will be up on here and Jackie and Hyde can be manipulated some more. I hope everyone likes this! For the last scene, if you want the song, try youtube under 'See Me Feel Me', it should be there in many different forms. And thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own 70S SHOW nor The Who's TOMMY. But it's really good and you should all go listen to it!

* * *

They drove in silence. When they got to her and Fez's building, he stopped the car. She opened the car door. 

"Can I come up?"

"No."

"Come on, Jackie, stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn, I'm humiliated!" she snapped, and got out of the car, slamming the door angrily. He followed her into the building, and up the steps.

"Why are you humiliated?" he asked, following her into her place.

"You know damn well why!" she yelled, throwing her coat on the couch. "Fez saw me masturbating to Tommy and now you're using it to get me in bed for a meaningless romp! And you wonder why I'm humiliated! You ASS!"

"Well what about you and your stupid cheerleading outfit?!" he yelled back. "What is THAT?"

"It's called the best defense is a good offense!" she said back.

"No, it's called a mind game! I'm trying to patch things up and you're playing a mind game!"

"You aren't trying to patch things up! You're trying to get laid! You're ALWAYS trying to get laid! And shut up about mind games!" she snapped. "You beat my mind games when you dumped me for Sam. Check mate, Steven!"

"Stop throwing that in my face!" he growled. "I made a mistake!"

"Damn right you made a mistake, which is the understatement of the century, by the way! And I am NOT required to forgive you!" she said, and stormed into her bedroom. She came back out with the Tommy album. "I'm done with this, I have no use for it now. Take it back."

"You stole this?" he asked, appalled that she had done so. She threw it in his arms, and slammed her door. No way, she was not getting away with this. He followed her.

"Why did you take this album?" he demanded.

"Get out!"

"No! Why did you take this album?" he repeated.

"It great music to get off to. Plain and simple. You take it back and I'll just go get another one," she said, throwing off her shoes. Sure she'd embellished the truth a little bit, but that didn't matter in her eyes.

"Why THIS album?" he asked. "It's one of the best, man, I'll give you that, but WHY this one? Why not Zeppelin, or The Stones, or Queen?"

"Because I LIKE Tommy," she said, pulling her socks off.

"You like the other albums-."

"Not just the album, the character! Tommy Walker! He's a character too, ya know! He has feelings! Jumpin' Jack Flash doesn't have feelings," she muttered. "I like orgasming to someone who seeks emotion! It's a rarity for me."

"Hey, that's not fair," Hyde said. "I have feelings! I'm not a goddamn robot!"

"But you don't acknowledge them! You ignore them until they explode and wreak havoc upon your life and other lives around you! At least Tommy Walker understood what he was feeling and begged for others to understand too!"

"You can't date Tommy Walker! He's a fictional character!"

"I was doing a pretty good job until Fez found out and blabbed," she snipped. "And if that wasn't enough, YOU decided to take advantage of that because you hadn't had any for awhile! Psh, fingering me in a movie theater, Tommy would NEVER do that!"

"TOMMY isn't real!" he snarled. "I'm real, Jackie! I'm flawed and I'm real. I make mistakes, I do stupid things that throw my life to the side, but I'm a real person! You'd rather be with an ideal than reality!?"

"I don't want reality to hurt me anymore, Steven," she said, tears falling from her eyes. "You say you want to patch things up? Prove it!"

"How can I prove it to you?" he asked.

"If you really want to patch things up, you will face how you've made me feel," she said. "For the past year I've felt like the biggest loser and idiot because of everything that happened with Chicago, and Sam. Not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving you, because if I hadn't I'd still have you. And I wouldn't have hurt Fez, and we wouldn't be in such a bad place, you and I. But at least I made it clear that I regretted everything. What I did was wrong, but what you did was so much worse, Steven. You broke my heart and showed NO remorse. NONE."

"… I know."

"Do you?" she asked. "… Please leave." He sighed, and left her room.

As he was about to leave the apartment, he turned around, and stomped back into her room.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I've heard a lot of how you're been feeling all these months, but now I think you should hear how I feel," he stated, pointing at her. "I've been just as miserable too, ya know! You aren't he only one who suffered from my mistakes, I did too! You say I have no remorse? I've never been so remorseful for anything! I've never hurt so bad then this past year?"

"How?" she asked.

"Seeing you sad, that was awful, and yet I let it go on because I'm some kind of goddamn masochist," he said, his emotions pouring out in a way he wasn't used to, or fond of. "When you were with Fez, I tried so hard not to punch him whenever I saw you two together because you looked happy. And then when you shut me out, I hated myself! HATED myself…. You know what I want, and I think it's what you want too."

"What do you want, Steven?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"…. Dammit, I wish you hadn't STOLEN my album because I could have really used it! But whatever, that's I the past. I don't really express myself well when it's really important, so I'm gonna let Daltrey, Townsend, Entwistle, and Moon do it for me." He yanked the second record out of the album sleeve, and set the needle in the middle of the last song, 'We're Not Gonna Take It'. He stood there, his arms crossed, and waited for it to start up.

_See me, feel me._

_Touch me, heal me._

_See me, feel me._

_Touch me, heal me._

Daltrey's begging voice struck Jackie profoundly, as it struck Hyde as well. It never occurred to him before, but it was true. Jackie Burkhart and Tommy Walker wanted the same things, ultimately. As Tommy plead to an unhearing ear, Jackie plead to Hyde. Appreciate me. Love me. And Hyde was pleading to Jackie for help. He needed someone to save him from himself. She had always been the one to do that.

He grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her fiercely. And she couldn't hold him off this time. Her emotions had taken over, as had the music and the desires it stirred within her. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair frantically and heatedly. He backed into the door, slamming it shut, and ran his hands up under her cheerleading top. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, running itself all over the inside, and he managed to get her top off, though it ripped a little bit up the side. She stopped kissing him, jaw dropped at the destruction of her uniform. She was about to scold him, but his lips crushed hers again, and she suddenly stopped caring.

_See me, feel me,_

_Touch me, heal me._

_See me, feel me._

_Touch me, heal me._

They fell onto the bed, and he pulled his shirt over his head as she pulled him to her body. He groped her breasts through her black bra (black, that's a new color for her, he thought), and kissed her neck. She impatiently unzipped his pants, and shoved his jeans from around his waist. She was desperate to feel him inside of her, especially as the song built along with her urges. They finished undressing, and he rolled on top of her. She gazed at him, and he entered her. She gasped a little bit, it had been sometime since his member had been in her, but it had been sorely missed. He slowly began to thrust, and she closed her eyes, taking in all of her senses. She wrapped an arm around his back, guiding his throes, and held the other against the bedboard. He bit her neck, and she moaned out loud.

_Listening to you, I get the music._

_Gazing at you, I get the heat._

_Following you, I climb the mountain._

_I get excitement at your feet._

He threw himself deeper and deeper into her, groaning each time. It was weird, he'd never really listened to the music before while fucking her, but he began to understand why she was so enamored with it, so to speak. Hearing her moan and keen made him go faster, desperate to make her come and love all of her.

"Oh God, Steven," she said, her orgasm building fast and hard.

"Jacks," he muttered, not really able to speak coherently at the moment. She kissed him, so hard it almost hurt, but it felt so damn good. She wrapped a leg around his back to get that last bit of leverage she needed, and she moaned and shook and writhed beneath him as her orgasm exploded almost painfully. He was close behind, and hers sent him over the edge.

_Right behind you, I see the millions._

_On you, I see the glory._

_From you, I get opinions._

_From you, I get the story._

He collapsed on top of her, and they breathed heavily and in synch. Staring at each other, the listened to the record play out as The Who repeated the last verse for what seemed like an eternity but then not quite long enough. He pulled himself from her, and laid back in the bed next to her.

"…. Will you take me back?" he asked finally. She looked at him, and smiled sadly. "I mean, are we okay now?"

"… I think we will be," she stated. "But it wasn't because of the sex, Steven."

"No?"

"No. It was because you sought out how you feel. And we really need to talk this out more."

"…. Just let me catch my breath, okay?"

"That's fine."

* * *

The next day, the gang was in the basement. Jackie and Hyde were sitting next to each other on the couch, his hand on her leg. The gang noticed but decided not to say anything. If they wanted to get back together, that was their decision. Donna was going to confront Jackie about the whole thing, and giving in, but decided that maybe it wasn't her place. 

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get a popsicle," Jackie stated, standing up. She pranced to the freezer.

"How was the movie?" Eric asked.

"Clearly it was good," Hyde stated.

"Clearly it had a bigger impact than I thought," Eric threw back. As Jackie reached into the freezer for a popsicle, Hyde began to whistle "See Me, Feel Me". Jackie turned, and licked the frozen treat suggestively.

"You guys, I just remembered that I forgot something in my car," she stated. "Steven, would you come help me find it?"

"That's cool," he said, standing. She smiled, and they walked out the door. Eric watched after them.

"You better not be thinking about Jackie right now," Donna said.

"I'm not," Eric stated, though he was certainly thinking about that popsicle and how lucky it was. And how lucky Hyde was too. "So. I think maybe I should put on some 'Tommy'-."

"Don't you even dare!"

THE END


End file.
